


On Top of The World

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants it all to be perfect. He tries, and Lex will meet him there, every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Silly Love Songs
> 
> For the [2011 True Love Drabble Fest](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/36691.html?thread=509779#t509779) at Clexmas.

# On Top of The World

Clark stood on top of the Daily Planet globe and looked around the city. "Not high enough," he muttered. Then flew off.

"Lex, get your cold-weather clothes on – we're going on a short trip," Clark walked into the study cheerfully.

His lover looked up from the computer. "We are?" He asked quizzically.

"We are," Clark affirmed, bouncing lightly on his toes.

Lex's mouth twitched up. "Okay." He shut the computer down and brushed by Clark with a trailing of fingers across Clark's chest and arm.

Pulled after as surely as if he was on a leash, Clark followed and watched as Lex put on fur-lined boots, a sweater, long coat, scarf, and hat. He gave Lex an approving grin for each item, with a special kiss for the last.

As Clark picked Lex up, Lex settled into his arms with familiarity and trust. For as many people as Clark had carried as Superman, there was always something about Lex relaxing in his grasp that made Clark's breath catch every time.

They flew at superspeeds across the planet, Lex's head tucked into Clark's chest to protect him from the wind. When they were above an icy expanse of white mountains, Clark hovered. And hovered.

Lex poked his head out. "What's wrong?"

"Um... which one is Mount Everest?" Clark blushed. Tallest mountain in the world... he should have been able to pick it out, right? But all the mountains looked alike. At this angle, none looked significantly higher than any of the others.

Lex laughed. "It has ropes guiding the climbers up to the summit, probably several flags, and likely a stream of climbers heading up as well."

"Um, oh." Clark hadn't thought about that. He didn't want to share Lex with anybody right now.

"Pick any of them," Lex suggested, unhooking one of his arms around Clark's neck and bringing it forward so he could stroke Clark's cheek. "The difference is minute, here. Pick one with a good view. That we'll have to ourselves."

"Oh, yes," Clark breathed in a very different manner than he had before. With Lex stroking his cheek like that, it was very hard to think. Necking in mid-air, though, could only go so far. After a few minutes, Clark looked around for that mountaintop.

He picked a pretty one and landed, setting Lex down gently. Lex didn't pull away for a second, coming in closer instead and kissing Clark one more time before turning to look. 

"It's beautiful," Lex said, his eye appraising and enjoying the scenic beauty from 29 thousand feet up.

Clark looked too, for a moment, then he moved next to Lex and faced him, clearing his throat nervously. "I'm on..." His voice was cracking. Clark swallowed again and hummed for a second, trying to get his singing voice back. Any voice back. "I'm on the top of the world, looking down on crea..." To his embarrassment, his voice cracked in the middle. It reminded him unpleasantly of going through puberty. He flushed beet red and scuffled his feet.

"Such a feelin's coming over me, there is wonder in most everything I see." Lex's rich baritone voice soothed over Clark's fears as he sang without hesitation, and a love in his voice that spoke of the song's wonder.

"Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes... and I won't be surprised if it's a dream."

Blue eyes stared into Clark's as Clark was transported to joy and happiness. He managed to find his voice in time to join in with the next verse. "Everything I want the world to be, is now coming true especially for me."

Lex lifted his hand out to Clark and Clark took it in his own, both of them completely in synch now. "And the reason is clear, it's because you are here." Lex's other hand touched Clark's cheek. "You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen."

Clark tilted into the gloved fingers, then Lex dropped his hand and both Clark and Lex looked over the cliff edge again.

"I'm on the top of the world, lookin' down on creation, and the only explanation I can find," they turned back to each other, "is the love that I've found ever since you've been around. Your love's put me at the top of the world."

They drew to a close and were silent for a bit, still looking at each other, still holding the other's hand.

"There're more verses," Lex finally said.

Clark didn't even know Lex had known the song. He thought it was his silly little song for what he felt when Lex was near. He hadn't known Lex felt the same. Well, Clark knew that Lex loved him, but the song...

Lex was watching him with wonder and love and delight that proved just how much he felt the song's truth as well. Abandoning singing, Lex spoke the final words of the song, with his conviction and full belief leaking through. "There is only one wish on my mind," Lex swallowed.

Clark took it up again, speaking them to Lex just as sincerely. "When this day is through, I hope that I will find that tomorrow will be just the same for you and me."

Together, they spoke the final line. "All I need will be mine if you are here."

"Your love has put me at the top of the world," Lex went back to a line from the chorus, and then glanced around. "Literally." His mouth curved up in a grin and he laughed. "Clark, I love you."

"I love you, Lex." Clark moved forward and they kissed again. On the top of the world, and in love with each other. The perfect place to be.

  


* * *


End file.
